thelegacychroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vradok
Vradok is a former Great Being who ‘created’ the first Bohrok, and was unofficially considered to be ‘King of the Bohrok’. He also created the Bahrag. Biography When the Great Beings lived on Spherus Magna, Vradok was tasked with creating a species that could aid the Agori, and later, the Matoran. He found a way of turning prototype Matoran (Av Matoran) into Bohrok – semi-mechanical beings that could control basic elements. He hid his creation from the other Great Beings for 200,000 years, before moving to the Matoran Universe, where all the different prototypes were put into action. Claiming that they were new beings entirely, Vradok passed the Bohrok off in front of his colleagues. He let his ‘creations’ work, as the Great Beings left to work on new projects. In their pursuit of knowledge, Vradok and the other Great Beings experimented on the warriors and Agori of the Sand Tribe, altering their genetic structure. To assist the newly created Mata Nui in his task of monitoring the universe, Vradok created the Bahrag and Bohrok Va to help their first creations, the Av-Matoran (a select few of whom later evolve into the mechanical Bohrok) in clearing the island that Mata Nui uses as camouflage. To power the Bohrok, Angonce, Vradok and other unnamed Great Being created the Krana from the remnants of the Matoran creation process. However, some of the material accidentally spawned the destructive, reptilian Zyglak. Whilst Vradok was interested in these creatures, the other Great Beings decided to shun them, and they went to the darkest recesses of the universe. But, not wanting a potential experiment subject to go to waste, Vradok hid a few in his lab. Following the Shattering, Vradok decided that his work with the Great Beings wasn’t enough, as he had to follow too many orders, so he created his own world, Kiridonia. Using the Matoran as a base for his work, he created a species which could convert the energy of others into temporary strength and speed enhancements. He also created an organization devoted to serving him, known as the Disciples of Vradok. He also changed his armour, as a sign that he was no longer one of the Great Beings. At some point in the past, Vradok created an army to use to take over the universe. He managed to conquer several worlds, but was stopped by one of his brothers, Angonce. Angered, he activated as many Bohrok as he could and used them as an army. Most of these Bohrok were upgraded to Kal status, and were capable of bringing down a Toa. He also absorbed the energy of BlueSpace, making him grow to a tremendous size and amplifying his already extreme powers. However, he was once again defeated, this time by Zardak, who had been enlisted by Angonce. Zardak became extremely aggressive during the battle, and killed Vradok. All of his remaining cells were kept in a stasis tube by Reiax. Reiax is now working on a way to bring Vradok back from the dead, and has sent Kreix to find the remaining items needed. During the Destiny War, Reiax's experiments allowed Vradok to return in a spiritual form, and so he possessed a Toa and Brotherhood of Makuta member called "Volatile". After doing this, he upgraded her armour and grew the form to a larger size, increasing the Toa's natural strength. In his new form, he attacked Pyrez and the Glatorian Liizuhk, striking him in the chest with a laser beam. When Pyrez hurled a devastating blast of plasma at Vradok, he used a mental attack on the Makuta, who was nearly sent tumbling to his death. Vradok then preceded to slice off one of Liizuhk's arms, and be driven away from the site by Frydax. As Vradok left, he took Pyrez captive, claiming that they had "much to discuss". After finding a small hut, Vradok began to interrogate Pyrez. When the Makuta refused to answer, Vradok threatened him. Frydax interrupted this, and began dueling Vradok. During the fight, Frydax's staff was knocked away from him, so he grabbed a small twin-bladed dagger. The device Angonce gave him transformed it into a mighty blade, and increased his strength. Taken by surprise, Vradok staggered back, only to have Frydax plunge the device into Volatile's chest. It separated the two beings, and Vradok was defeated once more. Abilities and Traits Most of Vradok's abilities are unknown, but some are known. See Vradok's Powers. Vradok is cruel and cold-hearted. He would sacrifice his greatest ally to achieve even minor ends, if the need arose. He is ruthless, and will show no mercy to his enemies or to prisoners of war. Creations *Reiax *Kiridonia *The Bohrok Swarms *Cahdok and Gahdok Trivia *Vradok was created as an entry into BionTimeWorks' MOC Contest on YouTube, where he came 3rd. He was later entered into T1Movies' MOC Contest, and came 11th. Appearances *Land of the Dark Hunters (Mentioned) *Kreix's Task (Mentioned) *Disciple of Evil (Mentioned) *Vradok Returns! Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Great Beings Category:Deceased